megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Mishaguji
Mishaguji also known as Mishaguji-sama is a demon in the series. History Mishaguji was a native god worshiped in the ancient Shinto region of Japan before the Yamato took control, at which point the worship of it became a taboo. Mishaguji was the god of sexual intercourse and if he was left an offering, then sex would become better. It is said that Mishaguji's incarnation on Earth had a very phallic shape, possibly similar to an earthworm, and he would take shelter under rocks or stones. Once Yamato took control however, Mishaguji became seen as a god that only the undesirable and unfaithful would worship. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Vile Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Vile Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Vile Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Vile Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Vile Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Vile Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Vile Race *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army: Volt Order *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Volt Order *Persona 5 Royal: Hierophant Arcana *Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Hierophant Arcana *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Hierophant Arcana *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Vile Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2: Vile Race Biography ''Shin Megami Tensei ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Mishaguji acts as one of the five demons that controls the Pentalpha system. Players can align with him to fight against mobs representing the other demons within the system. Those fighting against him will face waves of demons belonging to the Wilder, Raptor and Evil Demon races. By acquiring enough power for him, players can obtain the ability to fuse him in a special fusion of Take-Minakata and Sarutahiko. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Mishaguji is one of the demons summoned by Hiro Jingu in the third round of the "Hunter Tournament Finals" Challenge Quest. He later appears as a regular encounter in Ginza. Mishaguji can teach Flynn the Acid Breath, Mazionga, Pulinpa and Madness Needle skills through his Demon Whisper. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Mishaguji can be found throughout Ginza. It can teach the Rakunda, Mazionga and Madness Needle skills through its Demon Whisper. Mishaguji benefits from learning Electricity, Darkness, ailment and support skills. ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army'' Mishaguji appears as a boss fight at the top of Waden One. When Raidou Kuzunoha the XIV refuses to join Major General Munakata's Super Soldier Project at the end of Episode Eight, he summons Mishaguji to kill Raidou. ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon'' Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Electricity= Repel |Force= - |Expel= - |Curse= Null |Ailmentresistance= None |Normalattack= Phys x1, 1 enemy |Skill= Acid Breath\Innate Mazionga\Innate Pulinpa\Innate Madness Needle\38 Elec Pleroma\39 }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' Boss (3DS)= |-| Summonable Ally= ''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army'' Boss (1st Fight)= |-| Boss (2nd Fight)= ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' ''Persona 5 Royal'' Gallery Trivia *According to the Japanese scholar Yanagita Kunio, Mishaguji used to be a guardian deity for travelers, worshiped under the guise of a phallic stone pillar; at the same time, due to religious syncretism, one of his other forms was that of a white Japanese rat snake. *It is thus possible that Mishaguji's design was inspired by a combination between the snake http://blogs.yahoo.co.jp/kyo910yagi/53687441.html and pillar http://blog.goo.ne.jp/tommz_1938/e/0663438c217b9f55685d298f493a0167 forms. Category:Japanese Mythology Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army Demons Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Demons Category:Persona Q2 Personas Category:Persona 5 Royal Personas